Tsubasa as a child
by soulsoup
Summary: Fanfiction of the flash back tsubasa had in episode 27 and 28 of the metal masters season.
1. Chapter 1

TSUBASA AS A CHILD

Now this is based of that flash back Tsubasa had that one time. He is just a loner kid walking around like doing stuff. Ok no nasty stuff this is going to be short story not a one-shot though also Tsubasa is going to be a little softer as a kid. ;/ also it wont be exactly like that flashback because I haven't watched it in a month and I forgot what episode i think from like 12 to 30. This is purely about the bey battle no ships. I know exactly how eagle fights luckily i tried my best to spell check this, ALSO THIS WILL BE SHORT ONE because its a prologue most of my bey battles are about 10 notebook pages this was like 2. im expecting this to be like 3000 5000 words also i think the battle tsubasa first battled looked more like a rock attack bey, and i think of aries with that rock fusion wheel altough it was obviously a clay fusion wheel they changed hyomas bey in the dub. ok it sais dobble space ok also ... means sences change are we allowed to wright all this at the beginging?

Prologue.

Some thoughts of the battle from Tsubasa first. also ok so this is a detailed version of the flash back. right now think back to that first battle with yu and tsubasa. This is Tsubasas thoughts right now.

It was really hot outside. I endlessly launch my bey into the river, practicing. My arms are hurting, the battle was this afternoon and I'm not sure I can even make it to the second round. No, don't give up so soon Tsubasa. What kind of blader gives up before the battle it's a loss before the match even starts. I look at my bey earth eagle 145wd. We have been training all month nonstop for this, for sure we would win. I hope all this training would somehow be enough… but still? Also eagle will say like attacked aries with his claws like in the battle were they actually show and eagle fighting. yea.

…

The blader dj was sitting high up in the stands. Not on a big screen. There was a medium stadium with wood poles positioned across it. Some kids cheer for me, some don't. It's although in a sense the cheering is very enlightening, OK here it goes winning this match would prove my training had worked. My opponent is much taller than me with a basic Grand Aries with some adjustments. "This battle won't be a one hit." He smiles, he feels somehow off?

Fine never mind that, holding the launcher with my fingers I position my bey in a way that wouldn't make me smash into the poles up front.

"3 2 1 let it rip!" We shout our beys crash against the edges of the stadium. OK eagle soar faster this time, eagle claws Aries a few times but at the front of the fusion wheel solid defensive indeed he defiantly has the upper hand with the grooved bumps, he's pretty strong too but I'm not feeling any true power from him. This is just the beginning of the battle were you test your opponents strength to choose what type of attacks you should give immediately I know a good way to attack this defensive bey I slide around the edge of the stadium then in between the poles, my performance tip allows sharp smooth movements. "EAGLE"

Aries pushes me to the edge scraping me against the stadium walls, not that quick. This Aries has a TR145 spin track that ads extra attack and some defense to the bey, it feels like eagle is crashing into the horns of a sheep only to be thrown away buy its power. What would be a way? To defeat this. Oh. "Eagle go low." Eagle tilts putting more strength into a lower part of Aries spin track. The triple roller spin tack wouldn't be a problem if I don't tilt to much.

My opponent looks frustrated but overall calm? Hopefully me and eagle are at least challenging. "Eagle go high." Eagle flicks back wards, tilting that much on his spin track will leave him a little unbalanced but taking attacks to the opposites side of the spin track tilt will help regain balance doing more good than harm.

After a while eagle becomes steadier, were losing stamina. So. We'll have to think of a way to finish these attacks while eagles' stamina is still high. I look at Aries. Shoot. What kind of performance tip is that to still have taken those attacks and still have reliable stamina! Metal ball. What a great tip, well for stamina and defense lowering some of that friction damage that is dealt on the battle field. Grand Aries TR145MB is a ultimate defense bey.

It doesn't matter though what type of spin track or performance tip this bey has! The thing that decides a bey battle is the bey spirit. Common eagle don't give in were not weak.

Eagle waves through the poles in the stadium, scraping just a few due to loss of stamina. My opponent laughed?

Laughing? Why is he laughing this isn't funny I don't understand… Grand Aries bumps recklessly into the poles instead of attacking me. It takes me a second to realize that the wood was cracking, a pole tilted almost hitting eagle then another and another. He laughed harder i couldn't help, but look up at him it was to easy it drawed my attention just enough for eagle to finally be smashed by a final pole.

No. no no no this can't be real I won't allow this. Eagle. This battle was too short I didn't fight hard enough. I dint give it enough bey spirit. I dint train I could have stayed up more hours at night, I pick up eagle. The crowd is booing me, I don't give eye contact. This… I hate this.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Do you rember the rooms when it's before a battle, and there's like a bench, coffee table and tv, sometimes they have a team one. So… plz comment if you read i like comments spam is nice too for me i like getting messages. I also have bunch of versions of them as children some reason I enjoy it? I have hyoma and gingka one that like 20,000 but I may not put that on here. Anyways. This may gte confusing if you haven't watched the episode yet. SPOILERS just in case. Oh by the way in the episode where he breaks the trees hes using the trees like poles to do what they did to him in the battle so he was trying to cheat back not train. I HATE TYPING AND THIS STORY IS BADDD ok im just not the best speller ok I cant spell keys without a spell check so this is really painful I just spelled painful that wrong… XD XD. Read this slowly it sounds better don't scroll.**

I sat down in the waiting room, it was really cold. I look at my bey and I hold it close dusting it off with regrets. How did I lose so simply? The battle wasn't even more than 3 minutes. Im just a bad blader. I'm sorry eagle we will try better let's come back next time 5 times as strong. Let's go eagle there's no use staying here we have to get home anyways.

I walked out of the room, and started walking down the hall, regret filled me immediately. Losing is something all bladers don't enjoy.

I could hear quiet voices in the hall, that wasn't unusual. Then they got louder and it sounded like laughing, then crying. Oh. Was someone bey battling? In the halls, that wasn't allowed in here. Only in the stadium or outside.

As I walked down the halls, I didn't see anyone else except a door opened to one of the rooms. Maybe they were in there, I cracked the door just a little I know maybe I'm not supposed to be doing this but…

It was the boys I battled with earlier, they looked over joyed and were laughing and admiring there beys. "Wow. That kid he was so stupid. He didn't even have a clue that the battle was rigged from the beginning." He began to laugh obnoxiously. "Hey were closer to the finals right ha-ha its too easy these little kids are so dumb."

So, I battled a fake blader who cheated. At least I know that, you could tell W.B.B.A but I won't have no way to possibly explain what happened. If I got the wood I could but chances are it's already been cleared for the next battle.

But, they cheated. No. why. Just to get into the qualifying rounds. Why would you, the bey battle feel better if you use your own power? There's no shame in an honorable loss.

I'll have to deal with this myself… but I still lost I lost to a cheater. That's even worse, if I cant win to a fake then who am i. Ill show them.

...

It felt unbarable like my body was being painfully dragged into a void. I pulled hard to release myself from it and regain clearness of thought.

"See. That's when I came in." he laughed. I took a step back, into the darkness. "That's not true."I remarked

He sniffed, "Hmm it isn't, huh you wanted to get them back by cheating out of the darkness from who?" he paused grinning, I didn't answer I won't.

"So really Tsubasa I know you want to win this with my power. Can you really win this on your own you know your weak on the inside." Her glared at me across the void with evil eyes.

"I want to win this with my own power. I can. I won't cheat like they did." I refused "Im a true blader, I will soar purely with the wings like an eagle."

"You have to work with it don't fight it" the words ryuga said rang in my mind. He had once been overwhelmed by the dark power. I didn't understand it myself but now I know how sick it actually is.

That's right if he could do it then I could too. I took a deep breath. "Is that so dark power?" I snapped,

…

"Those cheaters! I won't let them get away with this. Ill, I'll give them a taste of their own medicine." I held my launcher forcefully in one hand. A row of trees was in front of me, "3, 2 1 let it rip!" Eagle splinters threw the wood of the first few trees cracking them just enough to fall on the fourth one. I won't lose to a cheater again.

…

My hands were blistering from pulling the ripcord so much. This would be hard. I stood up, it was very late its almost sunset. I'm tired. It's pretty far to walk; I reach to grab my stuff…

"Cheep. Cheep." Some one calls, I can tell it's a bird. I look around; this forest is pretty bare of life for a forest, many of the summer birds have migrated because it's the winter.

A little baby bird Is lying of the ground of the forest. It looks pretty hurt, I look around maybe I can put it back in the nest before its mom comes back. I look around, I search the trees. Theres no nest anywere that would be close enough for the bird to fall from. The bird is to young to even begin to try flying with just a little down.

Ok, bird im going to regret this.

But I grabbed the bird softly with my hands. "I'm not going to leave you here." The bird was very young, I wonder what kind of bird it was…

 **Next chapter I told you this will be short! I hope you enjoyed! :3 I didn't even read over it for errors have fun**


End file.
